Trip Down Memory Lane
by vapourtrailreads
Summary: It may be a victory for the IMF, but for Solomon Lane it couldn't be further from the truth. Contains events of Rogue Nation and Fallout told from Solomon Lane's POV. Rated T just in case.


A/N:

The endings of MI5 and MI6 told from Solomon Lane's POV.

WARNING: Major spoilers for Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation (2015) and Mission: Impossible – Fallout (2018)

* * *

 **Trip Down Memory Lane**

The glass shattered as his prey threw himself at it. Ethan Hunt shifted gingerly onto his hands, panting for air. The disavowed IMF agent lay among the glittering shards, his eyes wild as he peered at his pursuer.

Solomon Lane strode across the road, his polished boots gleaming in the light from the lamp post. He took his time, strolling like he had all the time in the world. After all, Hunt had a sprained ankle. He wasn't going anywhere.

Hunt glanced behind him at something Solomon could not see. No matter, he thought, smirking internally to himself. Just a while ago, he had stood in the London record shop, the girl's fresh corpse at his feet, watching with interest as the legend banged on the bulletproof glass while the thick white mist crept all around. Now, tonight, he would finally finish what he had started.

Suddenly the broken glass crunched, and he ran over to the square hole in the ground, the one Hunt had just rolled into. Lane peered into the black… and saw Hunt sprawled on the ground, cowering from the light.

He rolled aside as Lane jumped in. Lane winced a little as his boots found metal. The clang of the grate echoed sharply in the… where were they? It didn't matter anymore, he had Hunt, and he would get that disk if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Face to face," Lane said hoarsely. Even when he was young, people would jeer at him, making fun of his twisted face and scratchy voice. Now the whole world would fear that voice – the voice of Solomon Lane, the leader of the Syndicate.

He took a step forward, and everything fell apart.

Hunt got to his feet as Lane reeled backward. Bewildered, he stretched out his hand and felt the smooth clear surface that could only be glass.

A figure appeared to his right, and Lane backed away from him. He had stiff blond hair that stuck up in front, ice-blue eyes with crow's feet at the corners and a square jaw set in stone. The man looked coolly at Lane, expressionless.

The reflection in the glass behind him caught his eye, and he turned around. Standing there, looking like he'd risen from hell, was Benji Dunn. Just a while ago, a hostage of the Rogue Nation, close to tears. Now, a spirit back from the dead, hate in his soul and fire in his eyes. Benji stared accusingly at him, as if to say: You deserve this.

The final pane of glass slammed into place above his head. Lane jerked violently, as if he'd been shot. Behind him, a large, dark-skinned man looked him up and down from under the brim of his hat.

Lane turned to face Ethan Hunt, and bit back a scream as the silhouette behind him stepped into view.

Ilsa Faust eyed him with an air of disdain, tilting her head ever so slightly to the side.

Hunt sneered as he watched Lane calmly, like a spectator at a public execution. "Gentlemen, this is Solomon Lane. Mr Lane…" he smiled. "Meet the IMF."

At his cue, clouds of gas began to rise from the metal grate in the ground.

Lane raised his gun and fired. The spidery cracks bloomed across Ethan Hunt's visage, but the glass was unbreakable.

Snarling, Lane pounded on the glass, while the tendrils of mist threatened to swallow him whole. As he slumped to the floor, the last thing he saw was Ethan Hunt, his face grim and eyes glowing with the sweet taste of vengeance.

It had seemed so easy at the time. Break out of prison and watch Ethan Hunt scream as his world came crashing down.

Now, Solomon Lane could only look on as his life's work came undone. The cut of a wire, the end of his dream.

Benji and Ilsa exchanged a glance as they looked at the ball of plutonium, the ball that could have save the world. Benji cradled it in his palms, and they both broke into smiles of tearful relief.

His wrists ached where they'd been bound to his ankles. Solomon Lane pressed his head to the wooden floorboard and squeezed his eyes shut.

* * *

Fandom: Mission: Impossible

Venue(s): London, United Kingdom and Kashmir

Time(s): Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation, Mission Impossible - Fallout

* * *

Don't get me wrong, I hate Solomon Lane but… if you ignore the fact that Lane was a terrorist and what he did was going to end the world as we know it, he really was just a guy with a dream and that dream got destroyed by Ethan Hunt and company... (That doesn't make up for the fact that what he did was wrong okay)

Please give feedback if possible!


End file.
